Purpose: This program trains individuals with doctoral degrees in either biological or medical sciences for successful academic careers in research and teaching. After 24 years of NHLBI funding, 43 of our 66 trainees (65 percent) maintain successful academic careers, and this ratio has risen to 75 percent (six of eight trainees) over the past 4 years of funding. Our program is unique in that it trains a mix of basic scientists and physicians in cardiovascular /pulmonary biomedicine with a focus on the pathophysiological effects of hypoxia. We use a multidisciplinary team approach to both mentoring and research training that emphasizes integration of studies at the molecular, cellular, tissue/organ, and physiological (in vivo) levels. Resources: The senior training faculty comprises a mix of PhD and MD preceptors that have distinguished academic records and are well funded by grants from NIH and other organizations. Training occurs primarily in the adjacent Cardiovascular Pulmonary Research Laboratory, Developmental Lung Biology Laboratory, Center for Genetic Lung Disease, and Women?s Health Research Center at UCHSC. Adjunctive facilities are also available in various basic science and clinical departments at UCHSC, the VA Medical Center, and the National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine. These facilities provide trainees with access to a myriad of physiological, cellular, biochemical, molecular, and bioinformatics/biostatistical expertise, techniques, and equipment. Program: The PhD, MD, and occasional DVM trainees are selected from a pool of applicants comprising graduates of basic science departments from around the country and clinical fellows of the UCHSC's Divisions of Pulmonary Sciences/Critical Care Medicine, Pediatric Critical Care Medicine, and Cardiology. Selection is based on the candidate's academic credentials, prior research experience, and evidence of enthusiasm and aptitude for a career in biomedical research. In addition to training in laboratory analytical techniques, our trainees receive extensive instruction and experience in study rationale and design, statistical analysis of data, and both oral and written communication. The length of training is 3 years, and the trainees are strongly encouraged to apply for individual fellowships and start-up grants within the second year of their fellowship. The program director, with the advice and consent of the senior program faculty, is responsible for the administration and coordination of the program.